


Perfect Together

by Too_Fargone



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP, Post Coital Cuddling, Smut, cause they're so cute, gay hitman bbys, i just wanted them to have sex, i wasn't sure what to rate it so sorry if it's incorrect, i wrote sex, literally no plot, they are so cute wtffff, which is always cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Fargone/pseuds/Too_Fargone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench and Numbers have some much needed sex. Nothing but PWP, with a fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! First I want to say thank you to everyone that has read my other fanfics, it means a lot.   
> I also want to apologise for being MIA for so long, I've had a lot of problems at home so my family has been very busy. I'm back now though and hoping to put up all the stuff I've been writing.   
> Enjoy :)

Wrench breathed out steadily as he eased himself into his partner. A short gasp escaped from Numbers' lips and he tilted his head back at the feeling of Wrench inside of him. Wrench stared down at Numbers, whose legs were wrapped around Wrench's waist, his arms splayed out on the white hotel sheets, one hand curling and uncurling its fingers in anticipation. Wrench didn't think it was possible but it felt like looking at Numbers like this was actually making his cock even harder, he smirked down at his boyfriend, knowing how it irritated him.  
Numbers could feel his face getting red. Why did Wrench always have to stare at him like that? Right into his eyes! Numbers knew it was because Wrench knew how it turned him on, not that Numbers would ever admit it. The way Wrench would look deeply into his eyes as he pushed in, and Numbers' hole, already readied with lube, would stretch to accommodate his partner. Numbers looked back at him now, waiting for him to move.   
He didn't.   
Numbers frowned and said out loud "Move," he had to rely on Wrench reading his lips. His hands were too shaky to sign. His breathing was getting heavier and fuck, he needed Wrench to move. Wrench smirked at him again, amused at how desperate Numbers was to be fucked. It had been two weeks since their last chance though, so Wrench needed it as well. He wasn't going to make Numbers or himself wait any longer.   
Slowly Wrench pulled himself almost completely out of Numbers, making the smaller hitman arch his hips up, Wrench looked at his boyfriend's body, the tattoos and dark hair on his torso, and down at his cock hard and leaking. 'You are so gorgeous,' he signed.  
"We can be lame later, just fuck me," Numbers breathed, but he did love getting compliments from Wrench.   
He wanted to be fucked? Fine. With no warning Wrench slammed into him again and Numbers cried out at the feeling of Wrench stretching and filling him. He caught his breath, "Christ," he managed to say. Wrench moved in and out of him a few more times, getting a good rhythm but every time purposefully missing the spot inside of Numbers that was twitching desperately for Wrench to touch it. Wrench leaned down and kissed Numbers on the mouth painfully slowly, cock deep inside him so close to the spot. Wrench's tongue on its own was enough to elicit a long and loud moan from Numbers. Only Wrench could do this to him.   
"Please," Numbers said, his eyes clouded in want.   
How could Wrench refuse? He moved himself so he was laying on Numbers, and then, after kissing his neck quickly he angled his hips and thrust in, his penis brushing up against Numbers' prostate.   
"Nnnngh," was all Numbers could manage as tingles ran up his spine. He looked up at his partner, "More. God, Wrench."   
Wrench complied, and began thrusting in and out of Numbers' entrance, which clasped greedily around him, making Wrench need him more and more. With every thrust Wrench slammed hard into Numbers' prostate and Numbers sobbed at all the stimulation he was receiving and words fell from his mouth surrounded in moans, "Fuuuuck, right there. Fuck. Wrench. Ah. That's so fucking-" he gasped, no longer able to properly string a sentence together and tilted his hips to pull his boyfriend closer.  
Wrench thrust in harder, the feeling of Numbers' entrance around him was unbelievable, the tightness and how Numbers was pulling him in desperate for more. Like he might actually die if Wrench didn't fuck him hard enough. Fuck, he looked so perfect laying there all spread and taking Wrench's length, eyes glazed and mouth half open.  
Wrench moved faster, still making sure to hit the right spot inside of Numbers to make him moan, even if he couldn't hear it, Wrench thought it was beautiful, knew it was beautiful.  
Numbers cried out again and his own cock was desperate to be touched. He looked pleadingly up at Wrench and Wrench understood. He pulled on his partner's penis slowly as his own hit against Numbers' prostate.  
"FUCKING FUCK," Numbers cried out and then whimpered, "Wrench, more. I need more. Do that again. Please."  
Wrench kept moving inside of Numbers, both of their cocks now throbbing and he leaned down to kiss and carefully nip the side of Numbers' neck. Numbers moaned lowly as Wrench's fingers curled around his dick and slid up and down the shaft in time with every thrust.  
"Wre-" Numbers sobbed and looked into his partner's eyes, "Wrench. Harder, I need it harder."  
Numbers saying that to him was unbelievably hot. Wrench leaned up again, leaning on one hand, the other still around Numbers' dick and he thrust in and out of the warm, moist hole, allowing himself to moan loudly at the sensation. They were both so close.  
A few more hard thrusts against his prostate and shocks were running up Numbers' whole body as he orgasmed and came over his stomach and Wrench's hand. Immediately the feeling of Numbers tightening around him was too much and Wrench came as well, releasing deep inside his boyfriend as waves of his orgasm washed over him. He pulled out, and fell on his back beside Numbers, out of breath. Numbers, still shaking in the afterglow of his orgasm, lazily threaded his fingers through Wrench's. After a few moments Wrench was alert enough to grab a tissue and wipe the cum from Numbers' abdomen. He threw the tissue off the bed and stared at the other man.  
"What?" Numbers asked mouth in a half smile.   
Wrench just shook his head because how could anyone be this amazing? He leaned over and kissed Numbers slowly and lazily, paying attention to the feeling of his lips and tongue before breaking away and putting his lips to Numbers' ear and carefully whispering the words, "Love you."  
Numbers smiled, because Wrench, like a lot of deaf people, rarely spoke out loud because he had trouble controlling how his voice sounded. Numbers thought it was perfect.  
Wrench looked at Numbers, slight embarrassment on his face, but it faded as soon as he watched Numbers' lips form the words "Love you too, Wrench."  
Wrench laid back again on the bed, smiling like an idiot, and Numbers pulled the blanket up over them and then curled up, leaning on Wrench's chest. Times like these, were what distracted them from the world, and reminded them how in love they actually were. They wondered how they had ever managed to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I have not written anything like that in a long time, so I hope it was ok.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
